


god in jeans

by evak1isak



Series: boy in jeans [8]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: (mentioned) - Freeform, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Even Bech Næsheim and Isak Valtersen Meet Differently, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Hook-Up, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Pre-Relationship, Riding, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 08:21:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19330732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evak1isak/pseuds/evak1isak
Summary: Isak goes out with his friends and wakes up the next morning with God in his bed.---Part of the series "boy in jeans", based on Ryan Beatty's album "Boy in jeans".





	god in jeans

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably my favourite one of the series, and the first one I wrote (I had the idea of writing the whole series while listening to the song).

God is real, he was sleeping in my bed last night

We were naked with the radio on

Played him favourite song

 

My love, he caught me crying

Freedom can die so hard

When you have a broken heart

 

Tears of joy

I pray to the open sky

This is the one I wanted

This is everything

 

[ God in jeans - Ryan Beatty ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xg2AGzD5d4M)

 

Isak stared at him as he slept. God was really nice to look at. They were both completely naked under the sheet which was covering their hips and legs. Isak’s room, in the flat he shared with Eskild and Linn, still smelled like sweat and sex. Because that’s what they’d been doing the whole night, basically until the sun rose. 

 

His face was soft while he slept, and his long strands of hair were all over the place. Isak carefully placed them behind his ears, his face now completely clear. When Isak moved his hand, the boy opened his blue eyes, staring at Isak.

 

“Good morning, Isak,” he said with a deep morning voice, moving in the bed to find a more comfortable position.

 

_ Fuck _ . “Good morning, uh…” The boy, this perfect boy he had happened to bump into, smiled at him. “Even, my name is Even.”

 

“Shit, sorry, I forgot.” Even murmured something which resembled  _ It’s fine _ , before bringing Isak against his body. His body was very warm, Isak thought when Even placed his chest against his chest and his chin on Isak’s shoulder, leaving kisses there. Even sighed.

 

“You didn’t seem to forget yesterday when you screamed my name while I fucked you,” Even said after a while, in which they only laid there, together. And he laughed.

 

Isak elbowed him. “I’m still too drunk, okay?”

 

“It’s fine, baby.”

 

_ Baby _ . Isak felt a shiver run down his spine.

 

***

 

Jonas opened the door to find Isak, clearly affected by something, on the other side. “What’s the matter?” He asked.

 

“We’re going out tonight. Like. Now.” Isak entered the flat. “I need to get drunk.”

 

“Hey, hey. What happened?”

 

Isak sighed and closed his eyes before answering. “I went to visit my parents and they kept arguing and I just couldn’t bear it.”

 

Jonas rose his eyebrows, “And you wanna get drunk tonight? Issy, I don’t think it’s a good idea.”

 

Isak crossed his arms. “I’m going to a club, whether you’re coming or not.”

 

Jonas sighed, “Okay, I’ll text Magnus and Mahdi, so that we can all keep an eye on you.”

 

Isak drank as much alcohol as he wanted that night. He felt his head lighter and he had been twerking a very traumatised Mahdi, glass of alcohol in his hand, until he saw God in the middle of the club, chatting with someone.

 

He was wearing jeans and a white T-shirt, sleeves rolled and the hem inside his jeans. He was gorgeous. Perfect. Like God. His mother always talked about how perfect God was and shit, but that’s because she had never seen this guy. He certainly was Isak’s type: blond, tall and blue eyes. Isak stopped dancing and decided to approach him. He wasn’t like this, not usually, but alcohol made him feel braver than he was.

 

“Hei,” he shouted so that he could hear him. God looked at him, up and down, in a way that made Isak feel desired. Desired by God himself. God smiled at him, and the brunette boy next to him, who was smiling while he saw the interaction, patted him on the shoulder before leaving.

 

“Halla,” God said with a deep voice.  _ Herregud _ , he was perfect. “Here on your own?” He got closer to Isak, and took a sip of his drink. Isak observed how his throat moved when he drank. Fuck, he couldn’t believe that he was getting aroused because a guy was drinking in front of him.

 

Isak tilted his head, “I’m here with my friends.”

 

“Shouldn’t you be with them?”

 

Isak gave him a flirty smile, “I have better things to do?”

 

God also replied with a flirty smile. “I’m Even.”

 

“Isak.” And he gave him a kiss on the cheek, because shaking hands with God felt too formal.

 

Even took the chance that Isak was closer to his body to keep him there by hooking his fingers on two belt loops. “Any quieter place we can go where we don’t have to shout to talk to each other?” Even said against his ear, running his nose over his earlobe. Isak shivered.

 

“I don’t live that far away.”

 

 

Give me more, I'll be all your love

I believe in heaven above

Come and give me life

Show me what it's like to fall into your arms

[…]

My love is my religion

Preaching the choir

Fuelling the fire

 

“Any plans for today?” Even asked him, kissing his neck.

 

“Not really.”

 

“Hmm, great. We can cuddle all day.” Even ran his hand up and down Isak’s tummy, and Isak felt like exploding. Having the hottest guy he’d ever seen cuddling him was too much. He still couldn’t believe that they had sex. Memories of him riding Even while gasping or Even sitting on his knees, hugging Isak as he bounced on his dick, flashed in his head.

 

“Actually, if you don’t mind, let me put some music.” Isak stretched his arm. His phone was on the nightstand, but Even held him tighter.  _ Eveen… _ he complained, and the other boy just laughed before letting him go. 

 

Isak stood up and charged his phone while he looked for some music. He had a ton of notifications from Jonas and the boys asking where he was, and Magnus texting  _ use protection!! _ He’d probably seen him leaving with Even. “Nice views,” Even commented from the bed, staring at Isak’s ass. “Play your favourite song.”

 

Isak looked at him, scratching his pubic hair.  “Huh?”

 

“Your favourite song. Don’t you have a favourite song?”

 

Isak shrugged. “I hate having a favourite everything.”

 

Even smiled from the bed. “Okay, then play one of the songs you’ve been listening recently.”

 

“I don’t think rap is the best option after having sex for hours  _ and _ having a hangover.”

 

“Okay, then play some soft music.” Isak obliged, and found a playlist for concentration while studying. It would work.

 

He then got under the sheet again, and Even took the chance to lie on top of him, kissing him and holding Isak’s jaw. The younger boy felt his dick harden again, and placed his naked thighs around Even’s waist. 

 

“We’re not fucking again, I’m still sore.”

 

“Hmmm,” Even said in the kiss. “It’s fine, I don’t wanna fuck. I like cuddling with you too. This is, like, the weirdest date I’ve ever had.”

 

“You consider this a date?” Isak asked, surprised. He was now running his hand up and down Even’s back, feeling the goosebumps that appeared on the skin when his hand passed by.

 

Even kissed him on the lips, and then buried his face on Isak’s neck, smelling him and placing kisses there. “Yeah. And I’m taking you on more dates.”

 

“Wow, can’t believe I’m dating God.”

 

Even moved his face from Isak’s neck and looked at Isak with his eyebrows frowned. “You what?” There was a smile on his face, although he was slightly confused.

 

Isak blushed, and Even kissed him on each cheek. “Come on, you can tell me.”

 

Isak pressed his hands against his eyes and ran them down his cheeks. “I just… Fuck, this is embarrassing. When I saw you at the club, I thought that you were God in jeans. You looked so perfect.”

 

Even smiled at him. It was a smug smile. “Wow. That’s a really nice compliment.”

 

“No, it’s stupid.”

 

“It’s not! I like it.” He kissed Isak again. “You know, I had noticed you at the club. And I described you to Mikael, my friend, as an  _ angel _ .”

 

“I’m not an angel,” Isak said with a blush on his cheeks.

 

“Yes you are,” Even replied, before biting Isak’s lower lip. “A perfect angel.”

 

After a few minutes without talking, the only sound being the music coming from Isak’s phone, in which they only kissed each other’s lips, necks and collarbones, Even stopped.

 

“I hope you save my phone number with  _ God in jeans _ ,” Even said with a chuckle.

 

Isak gave him a teasing smile, “Hmm, but I hope I can change it to  _ boyfriend _ soon.”

 

 

Oh my God, you know I need ya

If I'm going to hell, I'm taking you with me

I'm taking you with me

 

Give me more, I'll be all your love

I believe in heaven above

Come and give me life

Show me what it's like to fall into your arms


End file.
